Viridi's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Kid Icarus' Viridi passes gas all over as she has to find some way to control herself over her rotten, natural gas! Kid Icarus Viridi farting, Kid Icarus Viridi fart, Kid Icarus Viridi farts, Kid Icarus Viridi farted, Kid Icarus Viridi gassy, the usual Google hit tactic. Requested heavily after Viridi's flatulent appearance in Palutena's Farting Problem. Contains other fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

Viridi and Phosphora were both at Skyworld as they were personally invited by Lady Palutena, with both of them being invited to have a sleepover, the two female goddesses not backing down for a fun night.

"Oh, I bet Palutena will be happy to see us!" Phosphora stated as she held her hands together, smiling. "My singing got better, so it won't be as embarrassing as that one time when I got a fly stuck in my throat!"

"You call that embarrassing?" Viridi stated as he placed her right hand on her face. "Mr. Resetti gave me a restraining order for resetting too much!"

"Well... you have been too obsessed with killing the humans and restoring nature back to where civilization was established..." Phosphora remarked as she folded her arms.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Viridi growled as she gave a nasty glare to Phosphora.

Phosphora gulped as she didn't want to anger her boss, but both girls were met with a shock as Viridi's stomach growled loudly, Viridi blushing as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'm... just feeling hungry! Y-yeah!" Viridi quickly remarked as she glanced left and right, feeling a bit awkward. "It's not like I have something to... hide..."

Phosphora was going to comment when Viridi farted loudly, feeling her red dress lifted up by her brassy flatulence. Phosphora's eyes widened as she gasped, placing her right hand on her face.

"I know that Palutena was quite gassy, and that I accidentally had a little flatulent problem too, but I didn't know that you could let them rip like that!" Phosphora stated as she had never before witnessed Viridi farting in her life.

Viridi groaned as she slapped her forehead with her right hand, beginning to sweat as she shook her head. "Damn it, no! Couldn't the farting problem wait until AFTER we arrived!?" She cursed, knowing the presence of the fourth wall.

Phosphora just stared at her blankly, about to question what Viridi was talking about when the vengeful goddess of nature broke wind again, much to her own dismay, the night starry skies getting smellier and taking a greenish tone in color as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Palutena farted as she waved the air with her right hand frequently, her brassy gas blast smelling quite badly. "Phew! I better hold these bad boys in before I ruin the whole night!"

"Tell me about it." Ashley sighed as she placed her right hand on her face. "Why did you invite me again?"

"Oh, just in case I need someone to fill in for me, in case I have any duties." Palutena reassured as she let out a trombone like fart that ended on a tuba toot. "Although at this rate, I'm gonna have to go do my duty... you know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

Ashley slapped her forehead with her right hand, just sighing. "Why is everyone enamored with that walking fart joke?"

Viridi and Phosphora eventually made it, both of them crash landing on the pavement as their big butts were farting brassy poots, their butt cheeks shaking with every expelling of flatulence. Palutena and Ashley eyed each other as Viridi and Phosphora both got up, dusting themselves as they glanced at each other, then turned back, to see their butts farting, then turning around to face the other two girls.

"Uhhh..." Phosphora stated as she touched her fingertips together, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "We... had some Taco Bell on the way here?"

Viridi just rolled her eyes at Phosphora's lie. "Well, the cat is out of the bag. Or in this case, the gas is out of the container."

"...what kind of saying is that?" Ashley remarked as she rolled her left hand around, leaning forward. "Just say that the fart is out of the butt. You don't need to have a shitty excuse to-"

Palutena farted again, her brassy gas mixing in with wet toots as she groaned, holding her stomach in pain.

"Oh, this is too much! I gotta go potty!" Palutena stated in an immature manner as she snapped her fingers, disappearing in a flash.

Suddenly, several seconds later, Pichu appeared in Palutena's place, with the young electric mouse Pokemon munching on cheesecake.

"Huh? What the?" Pichu remarked as she glanced around, squinting her eyes as she faced Ashley, Viridi, and Phosphora. "Where am I?"

Viridi placed her hands on her face as she shook her head. "Hell. You're in hell, you adorable little mouse..." She then farted, groaning in result.


End file.
